Consort
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Trixie is hired by the Crystal Empire to entertain the royalty. She finds out there is more than one way to accomplish this. [Lesbian] [Kissing] [Courtesan] [Humanized]


There were many different ways Trixie thought her life could go after not one but two humiliations at the hands of Ponyville. But this... actually this was one of them.

The fledgling Crystal Empire, renewed from its dormant sleep under a tyrant, had been looking for plenty of staff to help run the empire. Sure, Trixie had submitted her talents during the campaign, but didn't expect to actually be selected.

"Entertainer for the Crown."

Well, not glamorous, but it would do.

A nice royal pad and putting food on the table aside, she was taken aside by none other than the princess herself to explain that there was one additional caveat, one more duty that was asked of her under the condition of utmost secrecy should she decline. It was how she ended up naked on a bed in one of the royal suits while being looked over by the Princess of Love herself.

Turning tricks for bits. Alway an option, even if royal consort to the crown was a step up.

Trixie had covered her breasts out of nervousness before swallowing and dropping them. She had faced down plenty worse than getting her naughty bits eyed by a still clothed Cadance. The woman had a gentle smile on her face with just the slight twinge of arousal in the corner of her eyes. Did the little harlot even know what to do with her? Trixie never imagined nobles ever having that much fun in the sack. That wasn't to say Trixie ever slept around, but even she had needs. She was the Princess of Love after all so maybe she had a trick or two.

"Don't worry, Trixie; this is just between us girls." That was part of the problem. _Very_ nice supermodel figure aside, Trixie had never bedded a woman before. Not that the occasional female wasn't pleasing to the eye, there was a difference between getting an eyeful and getting a handful.

"Trixie isn't worried!" she told herself more than Cadance. "Um, Highness," she added.

Cadance giggled as her evening dress was shuffled off with a touch and soon she too was naked as a babe. "In these walls I'm just Cadance."

She got onto the bed with her and the way she seemed almost excited made Trixie feel like they were girls having a sleepover.

"Can I kiss you?" Cadance asked hopefully.

It wasn't as if Trixie could say no. For a moment she wondered what would the woman do if she did. Kick her out? Fire her? Have a go at her anyway?

"O-okay."

Trixie never understood why Ponyville hated her so much. It was an act! All performers put on an act! Exuding confidence and flare was what separated performers from each other and the best got the most patronage. Of course any performer worth their salt was going to shoot down hecklers the moment they became unbearable. That loudmouth pegasus brat couldn't even understand that everything was for show and challenged her in front of everyone. Then came that hick and the fussy supermodel.

This... this wasn't for show. Here the walls and the act came down. This was more real than any of her public personas. Why couldn't anyone see the real her?

It was part of why she accepted the offer, or at least wanted to try it out. To let down her guard and beckon intimacy in was something that had been missing in her life for quite some time. To be appreciated not for being a face on a stage, but just being her, appreciated for just being her. Standing in front of hundreds can be quite lonely at times.

Cadance smiled and leaned forward. It was little more than a gentle peck on the lips, but it helped ease the tension in her shoulders. She parted before it could become anything more intimate and Cadance watched her to see how she would react. The princess _did_ look cute after all...

Trixie leaned forward slightly, causing a Cadance to break out in a wide smile. She didn't move and instead let Trixie decide the pace for how things continue. Swallowing down the ball in her throat, Trixie leaned forward until she touched those full, kissable lips. She was quite warm and inviting, everything about her exuding what defined the ideal woman. Her perfect breasts, a youthful face that shaved off years from her appearance, the tight, womanly figure. Trixie could see the appeal of chasing skirts if they all looked like the princess.

Her courage wasn't enough to be adventurous enough to make the kiss anything more meaningful than that, but by the time she parted she gasped for the breath she didn't know she was holding. Cadance was blushing and it was slowly consuming her face as well. Looking down at her chest she could see the princess' nipples were erect and waiting.

Cadance crawled forward on the bed. It felt right, so Trixie leaned onto her back and Cadance was soon looming over her prone form. Her breasts hung tauntingly, swinging with each movement.

"I... I've never... _been_ with a woman before," Trixie confessed. She had never told Cadance she had, but at the same time neither had she not.

"That's fine," Cadance leaned down to nip at her neck and Trixie moaned in delight, only to realize how girlishly she could sound if her princess played her right. "This night's for you, and I have plenty to teach you."

With that, Cadance lined a trail of kisses up her throat to her lip while a hand descended down her stomach. This was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
